


Немного тепла

by faikit, qazanostra



Series: Чего ты хочешь? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Когда началось что-то новое, Баки продолжил приходить в башню Старка





	

На столетний юбилей Тони подарил Баки навороченный шокер. Насладившись недоуменным взглядом, самодовольно пояснил:  
– Нелетальное оружие. Вырубает гарантированно, безопасен даже для кардиостимуляторов. Впрочем, на совсем уж дряхлых старичках испытывать не рекомендую. Со старичками разбирайся по старинке. К Роджерсу, если что, не относится.  
– Зачем мне шокер? – Баки красноречиво пошевелил пальцами левой руки.  
– Ты же не хочешь убивать. А с этим, – кивнул Тони на бионический протез, – могут быть варианты. Если кто нападет – просто нажми на кнопку.  
Баки смеялся – долго, почти до слез.  
– Спасибо, – сказал наконец.  
– На здоровье. Эй, ты, притащи ему зарядник.  
Пончик, послушный, как воспитанный пес, довольно зажужжал. Он тоже любил быть полезным.

У Тони были искусные руки и ненасытные губы. Он обволакивал собой, вышибая из головы все до единой мысли, становился центром и основой, твердой почвой под ногами и краем, с которого шагалось в пропасть легко и свободно.  
В тот первый раз они никуда не дошли, застряли в мастерской. Небрежно смахнув со стола разномастные железки, Тони технично расправился с пряжкой ремня, обхватил твердеющий член, огладил длинно, правильно – и распластал Баки на холодном стекле. Навис, притерся и тогда только поцеловал. На пробу сунулся языком в рот, чуть неуверенно, а может, изучающе. Горячими на контрасте ладонями провел по ребрам, бедрам, вжал в себя, вжался сам, не оставляя зазоров.  
Баки плавился под умелыми ласками, позволяя себе забыть, не думать, оставить только этот момент, который был здесь и сейчас – ни прошлого, ни будущего.  
Когда Тони скользнул пальцами между бедер, он разве только на секунду напрягся – не потому что не доводилось бывать снизу, скорее от неожиданности, – и пальцы мгновенно убрались.  
– Если не хочешь – скажи, – выдохнул Тони на ухо.  
– Хочу.  
Хотелось и другого. Вернуть должок. Разложить Тони на любой подходящей поверхности, обшарить как следует ладонями, заставить выгибаться и стонать. Раскрыть под себя, для себя. Так Баки, пожалуй, любил больше. Возможно, потому что сложно было открыться, довериться чужому почти человеку. Точнее, не так. Должно было оказаться сложно, но отчего-то вышло очень просто – забыться, размагнититься и отпустить. Позволить Тони сделать все самому, покорно поддаться запрету вообще двигать руками. Сдерживать силу, слушать и слышать, его и себя. Чувствовать по полной.

Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк после очередного задания, Баки сразу направился в Башню. Он отсутствовал почти две недели – собирал информацию об одном обитателе трущоб Далласа. Пришлось стать для местных своим, поэтому в чистеньком и сверкающем Манхэттене прохожие невольно расступались – небритый и грязный тип производил неприятное впечатление. Зато в подземке никого его внешний вид не волновал – там хватало разномастных фриков.  
Конечно, можно было поехать сперва к себе, помыться и переодеться. Но в Башне тоже был душ и запасная одежда, а еще Тони.  
Хотелось секса.  
Едва Баки набрал код доступа и вошел в лифт, ведущий с парковки в личные апартаменты Тони, из динамика раздался голос ПЯТНИЦЫ:  
– С возвращением, мистер Барнс. Удачно съездили?  
– Надеюсь, что не зря, – пробурчал Баки. – В этом гребаном Далласе каждый день лил дождь. Я отсырел, а в моем возрасте это вредно.  
– В таком случае вам стоит проверить работу руки и провести профилактическую чистку, чтобы влага не сказалась на ее функциональности.  
– Да в курсе, – вздохнул Баки.  
На него изредка накатывало желание посетовать на погоду, людей и вообще все мало-мальски раздражавшее – ПЯТНИЦЕ или Стиву. Стив смеялся и говорил, что это старость.  
– Мистер Старк в мастерской, – сообщила понятливая ПЯТНИЦА.  
Едва Баки вошел внутрь, понял – что-то не так. Помещение тонуло в полумраке. Не орала музыка, которую Тони называл «настоящей», ничего не дымилось и не взрывалось. Складывалось ощущение, что здесь никого нет. Баки неслышно прошел вглубь. Нашел взглядом Пончика – тот стоял на подзарядке и никак на его присутствие не отреагировал.  
Тони обнаружился на диванчике в дальнем углу мастерской. Он явно вернулся с какой-то встречи – одет был в темно-серые брюки и светлую рубашку. На спинке дивана лежали пиджак и жилетка. Тони спал.  
Баки присел на корточки, всмотрелся в лицо. Не часто доводилось видеть его спящим – он считал, что сон для слабаков. Поэтому сразу бросились в глаза залегшие тени из-под ресниц и болезненная гримаса на лице. То ли кошмар снился, то ли болело что – непонятно. Баки аккуратно коснулся плеча.  
Тони проснулся рывком, вскинулся, резко сел. Он казался растерянным и даже слегка напуганным. Баки отступил на шаг, давая время придти в себя.  
– Что... – невнятно пробормотал Тони, фокусируя взгляд. – Ты вернулся?  
– Ага.  
Он провел ладонью по лицу, сгоняя остатки сна. Пятерней зачесал волосы назад, поморщился, отдернул руку.  
– Что у тебя там? Дай гляну.  
– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Тони, но отстраняться не стал. – Очередной идиот решил улучшить мир, записав меня в главные злодеи современности. Шишка осталась.  
На затылке и правда проступила небольшая шишка, которой требовались разве что холодный компресс и обезболивающее, но причина ее появления Баки не понравилась. Он коснулся подбородка Тони, чтобы смотрел в глаза.  
– И что за идиот? Где это случилось?  
Тони фыркнул и мотнул головой. Поднялся, вынуждая Баки отступить на шаг. Прошелся до мини-бара, достал бутылку воды.  
– Антиглобалист или пацифист, я не уточнял.  
– Тони...  
– Что? – резко развернувшись, тот вскинул брови. – Только не надо лекций о безопасности, ладно? Пеппер вечно читает за вас обоих, Роуди добавляет. Башка раскалывается от этих вечных «Тони, будь осторожен» и «Тони, тебе стоит нанять личную охрану». Я гребаный Железный Человек! – запала хватило ненадолго, он выдохнул, отпил воды, отвел взгляд. – Осточертело быть в окружении наседок. Хоть ты не начинай.  
Тони отвернулся и с преувеличенным интересом принялся изучать железки на ближайшем верстаке.  
– Я только хотел сказать, что двенадцать дней проторчал в сырости и мне нужно техобслуживание. Но с больной головой к руке я тебя не подпущу. Поэтому сделай одолжение: выпей таблетку и приложи лед куда следует.  
Тони обернулся и посмотрел на него с неприкрытым изумлением.  
– Приму душ и вернусь через двадцать минут, – отрезал Баки и направился к двери.  
В спину прилетело:  
– Чертов манипулятор. Это мое творение, Робокоп. Слышишь? Я имею право возиться с рукой когда мне заблагорассудится!  
– Мечтай, – усмехнулся Баки, входя в лифт.  
Когда он вернулся, Тони сидел у верстака с разложенными инструментами и прижимал к затылку холодный компресс.  
Позже, когда тот вылизывал его шею, оставляя засосы, Баки не сдержался.  
– Чтобы без бронежилета из здания не выходил, понял? – выдохнул он. – И об охране мы еще поговорим.  
Тони в ответ только застонал.

Довольно часто Баки не понимал суть заданий Тони. Например, тот отправил его в Миннесоту следить за семьей, не имевшей никакого отношения к «Старк Индастриз». По крайней мере, очевидной связи Баки не нашел. Элизабет Мэддисон, мать двоих детей, жила на окраине Рочестера в обветшалом одноэтажном коттедже. Работала официанткой в придорожном кафе. Баки должен был определить финансовое положение семьи, выяснить, как живут. Про финансы и жизнь все стало понятно в первый же день, но он честно провел в опоясанном темным лесом городке три. Рискнул даже познакомиться с худеньким бледным мальчишкой. «Джонатан, – с достоинством представился тот. – Но мама не разрешает разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми». Баки сказал, что это правильно, но он соцработник и просто хочет узнать, не обижает ли его кто. «Не обижает», – серьезно ответил Джонатан. «Мама у нас хорошая», – добавил он. Потом из школы вышла его старшая сестра, мрачно взглянула на Баки и сграбастала братишку, заслоняя собой от подозрительного типа. Правильно сделала, кстати.  
– Зачем тебе это? – спросил Баки, вернувшись в Нью-Йорк.  
Обычно не спрашивал, но это было не первое задание по сбору информации о далеких от сферы интересов Тони людях, поэтому решился задать вопрос.  
Тони, внимательно изучив отчет, отбросил папку в сторону. Потер лицо ладонью, подхватил со стола планшет, снова отложил. Покрутил в ладони ручку.  
– Ты вовсе не обязан отвечать, – пожал плечами Баки. – А я не должен задавать вопросов.  
– В твоем контракте такого пункта нет, – криво усмехнулся тот, и Баки ответил тем же.  
– Я похож на белого воротничка?  
Его окинули внимательным и, может, чуть ехидным взглядом – с головы до ног.  
– Нет, не очень, – серьезно сообщил Тони.  
Но на вопрос не ответил.

Они трахались так, словно в запасе было все время мира. Никуда не торопясь, стараясь получше узнать друг друга. Тони с пытливостью истинного ученого разбирался в том, как именно Баки нравится. Подбирал темп и нажим, тестировал – другого слова не найти – ласки, о которых он раньше и не подозревал. Да, смешно в его возрасте, но все же.  
Сам Баки с удовлетворением выяснил, что Тони буквально плывет, если сжать покрепче задницу, а потом огладить плотно по пояснице. Прикусить мочку уха, вырвав из горла сдавленный стон, поцеловать жадно, с языком.  
Не касаться шрамов на груди – вздрагивает. Не пытаться фиксировать руки – на малейшее проявление силы замирает, будто аккумулятор выдернули.  
Очевидные проблемы с доверием. Явное неумение расслабляться, когда ведет не сам. Возможно, хочет, скорее всего – это заметно, но не умеет. Разучился?  
Все время мира упрощало и осложняло одновременно.

Баки нравилось, что в их с Тони общении по большому счету ничего не изменилось. Разве что добавился приятный бонус в виде секса. По-прежнему не было ни обязательств, ни условностей. Тони, как и раньше, не отрывался от работы при его появлении, если процесс был в самом разгаре, а у Баки ничего срочного.  
Ему нравилось смотреть, как Тони работает – взмахивает руками, вращая голограммы, или увлеченно возится с железками. Обычно Баки заваливался на диван в углу мастерской, наблюдал за ним или читал новости. С интересом ждал, что будет дальше: даст Тони очередное задание или потянется за поцелуем. Оба варианта годились. Так или иначе, позволяли чувствовать себя живым.  
Тот вечер они снова проводили в мастерской. Тони ремонтировал один из своих костюмов, а Баки тренировал Пончика делать кофе с нужным количеством сахара. Пончик обучался медленно, путал солонку с сахарницей, ронял ложки и бил чашки. Тони фыркал на каждый его промах, но под грозным взглядом в процесс обучения не встревал. В конце концов, он уже признал Баки «приличным дрессировщиком роботов», когда Пончик научился без подсказок искина отличать взбитые сливки от монтажной пены.  
В тот раз прорыва в воспитании не случилось, и Баки решил продолжить позже. Он потрепал Пончика по щупу и собрал осколки очередной чашки.  
– Ничего, приятель. В следующий раз получится.  
Тони отложил отвертку и потянулся, насмешливо глядя в их сторону.  
– Только хотел предложить тебе сменить это гиблое дело на мое гибкое тело.  
– Ему нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь в него верил, Тони, – Баки выкинул осколки в урну, привалился бедром к столу и скрестил руки на груди. – Немного тепла – и Пончик горы ради тебя свернет. Или хоть нормальный кофе сварит.  
Тони поднялся, подошел к нему. Поймал за запястья, потянул руки вниз, устроил ладони на своей заднице. Притерся всем телом и прикусил за подбородок. Баки невольно сжал предложенное, огладил ладонями.  
– Тепла, говоришь? – низким голосом произнес Тони. От этого тембра у Баки вставало на раз. – Может, мне тоже нужно немного внимания. Отвлечешься от воспитания на часок?  
Баки не удержался – подхватил Тони под бедра, почти поднял на руки. Тот обнял за его шею и вдруг снова замер. Баки развернулся и усадил его на стол, провел по спине, поцеловал, отвлекая. Тони оттаял мгновенно, запустил ладони под его футболку, потянул ее вверх. Когда прилетевшая футболка закрыла визор, Пончик разразился серией обиженных щелчков.  
Едва Баки вознамерился стянуть с Тони штаны, ожила ПЯТНИЦА:  
– Босс, неопознанный человек в маске оставил возле северной стены черный пакет. Сканеры показали наличие взрывчатки, которая может нанести зданию серьезный ущерб. По предварительной оценке, вероятность обрушения в случае взрыва семьдесят девять процентов.  
– Твою мать, – прошипел Тони.  
Не дожидаясь продолжения, Баки рванул к лифту.  
– Куда?  
– Обезвредить. Не рассчитываю, что нашего везения хватит на оставшийся двадцать один процент.  
– Босс, на бомбе таймер. Время до взрыва две минуты сорок секунд.  
Баки вдавил кнопку лифта, прокручивая в голове все сведения о бомбах, вложенные в него когда-то ГИДРОЙ. Хоть где-то пригодятся.  
– Погоди, у меня есть идея получше, – Тони схватил со стола гарнитуру и развернулся к стоявшему в углу костюму. Перед его лицом появился голубоватый экран. – У этого приятеля не все детали на месте, но кое-что он может.  
Повинуясь команде, костюм ожил, поднялся на репульсорах и вылетел через специальный тоннель. Тони растянул голограмму так, чтобы Баки было видно. Когда он подошел ближе, костюм успел добраться до свертка.  
– Так, дружище, – пробормотал Тони, двигая руками. – А теперь возьмем эту бомбу. Аккуратно.  
– Две минуты десять секунд, босс.  
– Спасибо за информацию, дорогая. Максимальную мощность на репульсоры. Как там дела с гражданской авиацией?  
– Небо над океаном почти чистое. Вывожу координаты на экран.  
– Вперед!  
Баки невольно залюбовался Тони, пусть время и было неподходящим. В такие вот напряженные моменты голос его становился очень спокойным, лишенным всяких эмоций. Захотелось вдруг прикоснуться, сжать плечо, поддержать. Но он не стал – только отвлек бы.  
Когда в запасе было чуть меньше минуты, Тони направил костюм в небо и оставшееся до взрыва время потратил на то, чтобы унести бомбу как можно выше.  
– Связь с «Марк-49» потеряна, – сообщила ПЯТНИЦА, когда изображение пропало. – Датчики зафиксировали взрыв.  
– Проследи, куда упадут обломки костюма, – попросил Тони. Он снял гарнитуру, отбросил на стол, закрыл ладонью глаза.  
– Конечно, босс. По предварительным данным, судов на воде в той части океана не было.  
Баки подошел со спины, осторожно обнял. Тони откинул голову ему на плечо, но в теле чувствовалось напряжение. Баки и сам был на взводе, однако держал злость в узде. Кто бы ни пытался взорвать Башню, действовать лучше на холодную голову.  
– Ты должен нанять охрану.  
Тони обреченно простонал, закинул руку назад и ухватил Баки за волосы.  
– Это здание оборудовано многоуровневой автоматизированной защитой, управляемой искусственным интеллектом. Сюда и муха не залетит без ведома ПЯТНИЦЫ. Зачем мне здесь люди? От них одни проблемы.  
– Чтобы, пока твой робот относит очередную бомбу в океан, было кому догнать того, кто ее подложил.  
Тони ничего не ответил. Развернулся в его руках, впился в губы жестким поцелуем. Больше в тот вечер они не разговаривали.

Прежде Баки ни разу не оставался ночевать. Всегда уходил – даже если метро закрывалось, такси мотались исправно до самого утра. Впрочем, Тони из постели обычно выметало первым. Он напоследок коротко целовал его в губы, извинялся, работа, дескать – даром, что давно перевалило за полночь, – и уходил.  
Не сказать, чтобы Баки сам рвался оставаться в его спальне, хоть Тони и предлагал. Они оба не сговариваясь избегали любой неловкости. Не хотелось усложнять.  
А еще не хотелось проснуться посреди ночи от очередного кошмара не в своей постели.  
Но в тот раз все вышло за рамки привычного сценария. Вместо того, чтобы уйти, Тони после секса уснул. Скорее всего, до того устроил себе очередной марафон без единой сиесты. Наверняка Баки не знал – только вернулся в Нью-Йорк из Южной Каролины, – но Тони уснул прямо у него на плече, по-свойски забросив руку на грудь. Баки попытался было осторожно выбраться из-под него, однако понял, что так или иначе разбудит.  
Тогда решил подождать и уйти позже, но тоже был вторые сутки без сна – и в какой-то момент отключился.  
Проснулся он от резкого звука – то ли крика, то ли окрика. Увидел перед собой распахнутые глаза и собственную руку, сжимавшую Тони за горло. Мгновенно разжал пальцы – Тони, схватившись за шею, перекатился на спину, закашлялся.  
Взгляд застила красная пелена, чьи-то крики бились в ушах затихающим эхом.  
– Отличная реакция, – с ухмылкой просипел Тони, когда Баки поймал его за плечо, пытаясь понять, не раздавил ли трахею. Вообще он мог – как раз левой рукой без малейшего усилия.  
– Прости.  
Этого было мало. Как же глупо – позволить себе расслабиться настолько, чтобы подставить под удар человека, который такого точно не заслуживал. Хотя сам Тони, видимо, считал иначе.  
– Не стоило лезть будить суперсолдата, – отмахнулся он и хлопнул его по груди ладонью. – В следующий раз попрошу ПЯТНИЦУ врубить сирену.  
– Следующего раза не будет, – Баки мотнул головой, потянулся за одеждой. – Ты точно в норме?  
– Не дури, Барнс, – Тони перехватил его за руку – другую, человеческую. – Я в курсе, что такое кошмары. Как-то во сне призвал костюм, который едва... – он осекся. – Неважно. Просто не бери в голову.  
Великодушно. Неправильно.

– ПЯТНИЦА, мне нужны записи с внешних камер, – Баки откинулся на спинку стула в кабинете, который условно считался его собственным.  
«У каждого работника «Старк Индастриз» должно быть свое рабочее место», – сообщил как-то Тони. Баки тогда промолчал, потому что рабочее место ему досталось вовсе не в офисе «Старк Индастриз», а в Башне. Не сказать, чтобы ему это было очень нужно, но жест с персональным кабинетом он оценил. Строго говоря, Тони предоставил в личное распоряжение целый этаж, но Баки почти им не пользовался и по-прежнему ночевал в своей квартирке.  
– За какую дату, мистер Барнс? – отозвалась искин.  
Баки вывел меню на голографический экран, отметил день своего возвращения из Далласа.  
– Какая именно камера вас интересует?  
– Камеры у всех входов в здание. Покажи момент, когда Тони покинул Башню.  
Изображение с камеры в гараже увеличилось на весь экран. Баки увидел, как Тони сел в одну из своих навороченных тачек и уехал.  
– Можешь отследить перемещение по дорожным камерам?  
На экране появилось второе окошко с маршрутом. Тони отправился на встречу в мэрию. ПЯТНИЦА вывела на экран запись с камеры на административном здании. Встреча продлилась около двух часов, с нее Тони вышел усталым, но явно довольным. Потоптался у машины.  
– ПЯТНИЦА, что там было?  
– Переднее правое колесо оказалось проколотым. Босс вызвал эвакуатор.  
Баки перемотал видео, проследил за тем, как машину погрузили и увезли. Тони махнул рукой, подзывая такси.  
– Из мэрии босс вернулся к Башне.  
Наблюдая за тем, как Тони выходит из такси, Баки в который раз мысленно обозвал его идиотом. И ладно бы он сразу направился в здание, так нет! Встал на тротуаре и болтал по телефону. Только мишени на спине и не хватало.  
Когда у бордюра притормозил темно-синий микроавтобус без номеров, Баки понял, что вцепился в столешницу, и заставил себя разжать пальцы. Из машины выскочили двое в масках, ударили Тони по затылку и попытались надеть на голову темный мешок. Он неуловимым движением превратил часы на левом запястье в перчатку от костюма и выстрелил не глядя. Баки довелось как-то испытать на собственной шкуре действие акустического удара, на который была запрограммирована перчатка. Горе-похитители отшатнулись и ввалились в салон машины. Водитель, чье лицо в камеры не попало, рванул с места, а Тони добрел до входа, набрал код и скрылся за дверью.  
Антиглобалист или пацифист, говорите?  
– Можешь отследить маршрут этой машины? Мне нужны номера, а в идеале – снимки нападавших. Может, позже сняли маски. Отследи по дорожным камерам. Собери данные и по человеку, подложившему бомбу.  
– Задача ясна, мистер Барнс. Босс уже поручал мне собрать информацию по первому инциденту. Опознать нападавших не удалось. Вывести что есть на экран или на принтер?  
– Распечатай.  
Вся эта история Баки очень не нравилась. Кто-то планомерно пытался добраться до Тони, пусть даже сам он не принимал опасность всерьез. Каждая попытка поговорить на эту тему заканчивалась одним и тем же: Тони утверждал, что это совпадение, обещал разобраться и просил отвалить со своими советами.  
Но если первый случай можно было списать на очередную попытку похищения с целью выкупа, то бомба уже ни в какие ворота не лезла. Ощущение опасности царапалось в загривке, а Баки достаточно часто играл в поддавки со смертью, чтобы не сбрасывать интуицию со счетов.  
Баки достал из кармана СтаркФон, нашел в списке контактов нужный номер. После нескольких длинных гудков послышалось знакомое:  
– Бак?  
– Привет, Стив. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Порой Баки казалось, что Тони его опасается. Не боится – вряд ли тогда раз за разом охотно ложился бы с ним в постель, хотя это же Тони Старк, с ним нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов, – но опасается.  
Ничего удивительного: он ведь входил в узкий круг людей, точно знавших, на что способен Зимний Солдат. Даже в отставке.  
Не сказать, чтобы после того случая с кошмаром Тони стал опасаться сильнее. Да и не было ничего явного – просто он все так же цепенел под ладонями, стоило хоть немного не рассчитать силу. Попытаться перехватить запястье, чуть плотнее вжать в кровать, провести по горлу бионической рукой.  
– Я не сделаю тебе больно.  
– Знаю, – без заминки.  
И тут же перевернул на спину, накрыл собой, вплавился губами в губы и скользнул в рот языком – сбивая дыхание, стирая сомнения.

Теперь изредка казалось, что прошлое в роли Зимнего Солдата – лишь сон. Ночной кошмар, длившийся семьдесят лет. Казалось, что он сможет вырваться из него, и как обычный морок истаивает под воздействием реальности, так и Зимний Солдат постепенно растворится в повседневных заботах обычного – нормального – человека.  
Тони, сам того не понимая, помогал. А может, как раз наоборот – все он понимал. Но никогда не озвучивал, и это было самым ценным. Тони давал ему задания, гонял по всему Нью-Йорку и далеко за его пределы. А между миссиями выбивал все посторонние мысли собой. Баки раз за разом падал и тонул в нем – и всплывать не хотелось. Хотелось ответить тем же – показать, что и Тони может отпустить контроль, позволить ему и себе немного больше.  
Работа и Тони почти не оставляли места рефлексии, и через несколько месяцев Баки вдруг понял, что их с Бруклином отношения тоже изменились. Как-то его занесло сюда по работе. После, решив прогуляться, Баки забрел на улицу, где они когда-то жили со Стивом, и с удивлением обнаружил вместо книжного магазинчика маленький тренажерный зал. Удивлением все и ограничилось. Ни сожалений, ни призраков прошлого.  
Он бродил по Бруклину до рассвета.  
Если за эти месяцы чему и научился, так это жить сегодняшним днем и ставить перед собой сиюминутные цели, чтобы шаг за шагом идти вперед. Понимать, чего хочет. Позволять себе бесцельно слоняться по городу или валяться на диване в мастерской Тони, если хочет именно этого.  
Чего он меньше всего ожидал, так это что заново научится доверять. И кому – человеку, с которым они едва не прикончили друг друга при первой и нескольких последующих встречах.  
Тони поручал ему задания, которые не мог доверить никому. Это льстило. Хотелось оправдать ожидания.  
Большего уровня доверия тоже хотелось – и в постели, и вне. Но последнее, что он стал бы делать – давить или задавать вопросы.  
Невысказанную благодарность – чувствовал.  
Впрочем, и Тони в душу никогда не лез. Как ни странно, легкость и простоту этих необычных отношений сохранять им пока удавалось.

– ПЯТНИЦА сказала, ты копаешься в видеозаписях. Брось. Я разберусь.  
– Не нравится мне все это. Два раза могут быть совпадением. Но третий, выводящий в закономерность, может стать последним.  
– У меня костюмы, искусственный интеллект и лучшая охранная система в мире.  
– Ты почти не носишь броню и не сидишь в Башне безвылазно, как принцесса под охраной дракона.  
Тони тихо засмеялся и дернул вниз его джинсы. Самое время для подобных разговоров – когда на шее оставляют собственнические засосы. Баки расстегивал пуговицы на его рубашке, раздражающе мелкие, хотелось просто порвать все это к чертовой матери. Но он все равно расстегивал, а Тони уже скользнул ладонью вниз, где пульсировало от нетерпения. Два дня всего не виделись, а потом едва успели обменяться парой реплик и отодвинуть с дороги Пончика. Баки сам не понял, когда все это успело приобрести некую форму зависимости, но бороться с ней не собирался.  
– Да уж, на принцессу я не похож был и в лучшие времена.  
– А сейчас худшие? – не удержавшись, усмехнулся Баки.  
– Нет, – он скорее услышал, чем увидел улыбку – и Тони накрыл его губы своими.  
– Носи хоть бронежилет. Тонкий. Под рубашкой.  
Сейчас под рубашкой никакого бронежилета не было. Баки прошелся ладонями по коже, поцеловал в ключицу и толкнул его к кровати.  
– Не мой стиль, – выдохнул Тони.  
– Тогда пусть за тобой таскается один из «Марков». Как телохранитель, – по правде говоря, дыхания на слова не очень-то хватало, потому что руки были чересчур пытливыми, а пара дней – это долго.  
– Сочтут за слабость, – хмыкнул Тони, спускаясь ниже.  
Баки закусил губу, сдерживая стон, и решил отложить дискуссию на потом.

Запертой в башне принцессой Тони, конечно, не был. Такого еще попробуй запри где-нибудь. Но большую часть времени он и правда теперь проводил здесь, в мастерской. Иногда мотался в офис и на базу, где презентовал свои новые изобретения. Политических переговоров стало значительно меньше – то ли утряслось, то ли решил пореже заниматься нелюбимым делом. Так или иначе, все затихло: Росс сидел, и никто больше не гонялся за Мстителями. Их снова считали героями, тем более, что злодеев меньше не становилось. Впрочем, эпичные межгалактические захватчики на горизонте не появлялись, а с земными претендентами на мировое господство команда успешно разбиралась без потерь в личном составе. Особенно с поддержкой Железного Легиона – Тони за год собрал десятки костюмов и при необходимости посылал их в помощь Мстителям. Сам не вылетал – вместе с Пятницей управлял ими из Башни.  
Пару раз Стив даже жаловался, что на миссиях стало скучновато. Впрочем, после того, как Легион очень вовремя оказал поддержку с воздуха, когда случилась неожиданная мясорубка в Аргентине, жаловаться перестал. Сэм тогда лишь чудом не погиб, а Тони, отозвав костюмы, опрокинул в себя сразу две порции виски и только потом снял гарнитуру.  
Со Стивом они вроде помирились – по крайней мере, ни разу не цапались прилюдно. Скорее напротив – проявляли подчеркнутую вежливость, оттененную прохладцей.  
Баки не лез. У него были свои отношения со Стивом, у Тони – свои. У каждого свое прошлое, свои зарубки и шрамы, незачем соваться без спросу.  
Как-то Стив зашел в Башню к Тони. Увидев Баки с чашкой кофе на диване в мастерской, никак это не прокомментировал. Не задал ни единого вопроса. Сделал вид, что так все и должно быть.  
Пусть большинство в это ни за что бы не поверили, Стив умел быть деликатным.  
– Тебе хорошо с ним? – спросил он пару месяцев спустя, когда Баки рассказал кое-что сам. Они бесцельно болтались по Центральному парку, шуршали листвой, ели дурацкие жареные каштаны. Баки почти научился не дергаться, когда прохожие начинали их фотографировать – гонялись не за ним, а за Стивом, но все равно заставляло ежиться. Автографы тоже брали. Поэтому обычно они старались уходить в самую дальнюю часть парка, куда, кроме собачников, редко кто забредал.  
– Я хочу быть с ним, – пожал плечами Баки.  
Хорошо. Не очень. Спокойно. Тревожно. Не скучно, интересно и в целом как-то правильно.

Одним холодным ноябрьским утром Стив пришел в парк, где любил разминаться Баки. Молча подождал, пока он закончит подтягиваться. Зябко повел плечами от ветра и бросил хмуро: «У нас проблемы». Баки сдержался, чтобы не выругаться вслух.  
Полчаса спустя, уже дома, все-таки не выдержал.  
Раздраженно прошелся по комнате. Стив смотрел на лежащие на кофейном столике бумаги.  
– Я переспросил у Наташи, она уверена на все сто. Оба покушения – дело рук Росса. Уж не знаю, с кем он пошел на сделку, чтобы дотянуться до Тони, но явно хочет отомстить. В тюрьме у него более-менее связаны руки, хоть это радует. Нужно убедить Тони нанять охрану, на время, пока мы не отследим исполнителей и посредников.  
Баки невесело усмехнулся.  
– Думаешь, я не пытался? Он отмахивается и слышать ничего не хочет. Просил хотя бы бронежилет носить под пиджаком – у него есть тонкие, в глаза не бросаются. Знаешь, что он мне сказал? «Не мой стиль». Убил бы.  
Баки резко выдохнул. Обернувшись, наткнулся на веселый взгляд Стива.  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – усмехнулся тот. – Просто... Понимаю тебя. Тони мастерски умеет выводить из себя.  
– Точно, – кивнул Баки и опустился на диван. – К нему без доказательств соваться бессмысленно. Да и с доказательствами тоже. Ему плевать на собственную безопасность, – он откинулся на спинку, прикрыл ладонью глаза. – Иногда мне кажется, Старк за что-то себя наказывает.  
Тишина настораживала. Баки убрал руку и посмотрел на Стива. Но льда в его взгляде не было.  
– Мне тоже так казалось, Бак, – негромко сказал он. – Я пытался разобраться. Не повторяй моих ошибок – не дави. Если теперь ты с ним, его безопасность – твоя забота.  
– Это сложно.  
– Сложно, – эхом отозвался Стив. Пожал плечами. – Но с Тони Старком просто не бывает.  
В тот же день Баки положил перед Тони принесенные Стивом бумаги и на пальцах объяснил, почему он, непобедимый Железный Человек, нуждается в охране. Тони посмотрел очень выразительно, однако в результате длительных переговоров согласился на охрану в Башне. Давить дальше Баки не стал – боялся в итоге потерять и это.

– Как ты умудрился? – разложив руку на столе под лампой, Тони мрачно рассматривал ее, будто не решаясь прикоснуться. Выглядело и впрямь не очень – обгоревшая искусственная кожа сползала лохмотьями, обнажая металлические пластины. Пахло все это соответствующе – горелым пластиком.  
Баки осторожно пошевелил пальцами, сочленения неприятно заскрипели – от высоких температур явно что-то расплавилось.  
– Случайно.  
– Случайно? – вдоволь налюбовавшись, Тони стал снимать пинцетом куски кожи. – Ты вроде не из тех, кто может подраться случайно.  
– Они первые начали.  
Неловко как-то было рассказывать. В самом деле глупая случайность. Скучное задание – проследить за неким Джоном Линбергом, клерком из Квинса. Ближе к полуночи объект понесло в район, куда Баки и днем не советовал бы ходить без пистолета. Дальше все просто – компания молодчиков, распивавших под мостом, глупый Джон Линберг с дорогим телефоном. Баки как всегда понятия не имел, на кой черт Тони сдался этот клерк, но подозревал, что мертвый он ему точно не нужен. Молодчиков было восемь, убивать их не хотелось. Еще и бочка с горящими сучьями, у которой они грелись... Пока он пытался обезвредить так, чтобы не насмерть, прилетело горящей веткой. Потом Баки вспомнил про шокер – и дело пошло на лад.  
– Хорошая вещь, – закончил короткий рассказ Баки и сунул свободную руку в карман. – Но, кажется, испортилась. Починишь?  
С нажимом он перестарался – корпус погнулся основательно.  
– Починю, – хмыкнул Тони. – И что Линберг?  
– Сбежал. Я потом проверил – свет в окнах горел, так что домой дошел.  
– Супер. Он и правда нужен мне живым. Знать бы еще, с кем собрался встречаться ночью на задворках Квинса. Есть у меня подозрение... Не больно?  
Убрав искусственную кожу, он стал поднимать пластины, проверять провода. Когда неудачно ткнул отверткой, пальцы дернулись.  
– Щекотно.  
– Юморист, – фыркнул Тони. – Это дорогая и страшно высокотехнологичная вещь, а ты обращаешься с ней как с рогаткой.  
– Ну извини. Кстати, ты не выдал мне мануал.  
– Непременно распечатаю. В трех экземплярах, чтобы не потерял. Эй, ты, притащи аптечку. Нашему герою надо ссадины заклеить.  
– У него имя есть.  
– Не привык еще. Помочь или сам справишься?  
– Не отвлекайся, – сказал Баки и взял у Пончика аптечку. Ссадины на руке и лице уже начинали затягиваться и чесаться, но выглядели наверняка устрашающе.  
Потом он откинулся на спину стула, расслабленно наблюдая за работой Тони. Тот как обычно утонул в увлекательном деле с головой. Требовал подать ему то один инструмент, то другой, разговаривал с проводами, платами и паяльником, цедил сквозь зубы сложносочиненные ругательства.  
Непонятно почему, но все это умиротворяло.  
– Прощу прощения, босс, вы просили сообщать вам новости о Джонатане Мэддисоне. Операция прошла успешно, завершилась час назад. Шансы на полное выздоровление...  
– Я понял, – оборвал ее Тони. Нахмурился.  
Джонатана Мэддисона Баки, разумеется, вспомнил. Но обещал ведь вопросов не задавать. Хотя зудело – смысл отрицать?  
– Громко думаешь, – буркнул Тони, прилаживая на место последнюю плату.  
– Я вообще молчу, – ответил Баки и снова бросил Пончику смятый лист бумаги – тот как раз учился приносить апорт. Хорошо, что Тони отсмеялся на этот счет еще месяц назад.  
– Не жалуешься на память, да? – резковато спросил он, откладывая инструменты. – Все. Завтра еще нарастим кожу, будешь как новенький.  
– Уже не жалуюсь, – Баки на пробу согнул и разогнул пальцы – противный скрип ушел. – Спасибо. И да, ты можешь не рассказывать чего не хочешь.  
Тони встал, размял шею, потянулся к чашке с остывшим кофе.  
– У компании, но вообще у меня есть благотворительный фонд имени Марии Старк, моей матери, – вдруг быстро и четко произнес он, глядя мимо Баки.  
Внутри дернуло, заныло. Неразорвавшийся снаряд ощутимо завибрировал, грозя если не полной катастрофой, то опасной шрапнелью.  
– В основном, фондом занимаются наемные менеджеры, – с той же скучной деловой ноткой в голосе продолжил Тони. – У нас с Пеппер нет времени. Но запросы на самые крупные суммы обычно попадают мне на стол. Иногда я их проверяю. Чаще мы не помогаем отдельным людям – похоронят потом под мольбами о помощи. Бывают исключения. Этому мальчишке нужна была дорогущая операция, а страховки у них нет. Без проверки в таких случаях не обойтись.  
Баки молчал, опасаясь неловким движением задеть запал. Как оказалось, Тони трактовал его молчание по-своему.  
– Тоже скажешь, что пытаюсь замолить старые грехи несоразмерной ерундой? – и только тогда посмотрел в глаза.  
– А что, кто-то уже говорил? – искренне удивился Баки.  
– Конечно. Потому и не афиширую. Официально все подобные запросы получают отказ.  
– Нет, не скажу.  
Тони долго глядел в ответ, молча, изучающе.  
– Зря. Может, так и есть, – произнес наконец.  
Забавно, что Баки его нежелание ответить списал на свой счет, а на поверку все вышло иначе. Впрочем, нет. В этом не было совершенно ничего забавного.  
Но не рвануло, вибрировать перестало, затихло.  
Тихо стало так, что в ушах зазвенело. Даже роботы – и те застыли неподвижно.  
Подойдя к Тони, Баки отобрал чашку, отставил на стол. Обхватив за шею живой рукой, притянул к себе и поцеловал – мягко, неспешно. Железную руку он держал опущенной, без кожи она теперь казалась холодной и жутковатой – даже ему самому. Успел привыкнуть к теплу. Но Тони коснулся металла сам, забросил руку себе на поясницу, вжался теснее, поцеловал напористее.

В «Старк Индастриз» на него смотрели косо, но плевать. Баки интересовало лишь функционирование системы безопасности.  
Начальник службы безопасности Джереми Виллис оказался из числа военных, служил в «Дельте» оперативником. Во время заварушки с читаури был в городе, даже сразиться с парочкой успел. В результате – травма бедра и демобилизация. Потом собеседование в «Старк Индастриз» на должность начальника охраны. Виллис руководил охраной верхних этажей, где располагались офисы важных шишек. Отдельная система безопасности – ключ-карта, отпечаток пальца, сканер глаза и металлодетектор.  
– Вип-пропуска только у мистера Старка и мисс Поттс, – сказал Виллис, останавливаясь у входа в приемную гендиректора. – Остальным нужно получать персональные гостевые пропуска. Магнитные ленты перекодируются каждые четыре часа – подделать код невозможно, его генерирует искин.  
– ПЯТНИЦА?  
– Да. Мне пришлось выдержать нелегкий бой с мисс Поттс, чтобы ввести эту систему.  
– Вы отлично справились, – кивнул ему Баки. – Я смог пронести в здание муляж взрывного устройства и донес его до первого подведомственного вам пропускного пункта. А вот на нижних этажах охрана ни к черту.  
– Указания на этот счет дал мистер Старк? – хмуро уточнил Виллис.  
– Думаю, решение относительно «Старк Индастриз» стоит принимать гендиректору.  
С этими словами он вошел в кабинет знаменитой Пеппер Поттс.  
Разговор длился около часа. Напряженности, вопреки ожиданиям, Баки не почувствовал. Пеппер выслушала все аргументы, просмотрела собранные Баки данные. Деловито уточнила насчет ресурсов, которые ему понадобятся. Баки хотел настоять на увеличении штата ее личной охраны, но Пеппер лишь улыбнулась и сообщила, что троих охранников и ПЯТНИЦЫ ей достаточно.  
В итоге Баки получил вип-пропуск и перетряхнул весь отдел безопасности «Старк Индастриз». Довольно большую часть охранников пришлось уволить. Набрать новых Баки поручил Виллису. Понадобилось три недели ежедневного кропотливого труда, чтобы система безопасности заработала как надо.  
Кто же знал, что этого окажется недостаточно?

Стив перехватил его в больничном коридоре, прямо у входа. То ли просчитал, когда приедет, то ли все время дежурил тут.  
Ухватил за плечо, останавливая, увлек за собой в место потише.  
– Ранение не опасное. Операция прошла хорошо. Закончилась час назад. На нем был бронежилет, первые две пули ушли в него. Третья в плечо. Стрелка уже взяли – охрана «Старк Индастриз» сработала как надо. Она же перехватила двоих, пытавшихся одновременно с покушением на Тони подложить под здание взрывчатку. Было бы много жертв – и все это в прямом эфире.  
Стив отчитался по-военному сухо, но смотрел мягко, с сочувствием.  
– Бронежилет? – не удержался от смешка Баки. – Серьезно?  
– Представь себе, – хмыкнул Стив и только тогда убрал руку с плеча. – Пресса на ушах.  
– Да, я видел полчища журналистов перед центральным входом, решил зайти с черного.  
– Я так и подумал.  
Стив ему и позвонил – пока Баки не узнал о покушении во время пресс-конференции по итогам года в «Старк Индастриз» из интернета. Впрочем, сейчас о нем разве что из утюгов не вещали.  
Баки в тот момент был в чертовой Филадельфии и два часа гнал на мотоцикле в Нью-Йорк. Только теперь он выдохнул, прислонился спиной к стене, огляделся. Рождественский антураж, все эти гирлянды, Санта-Клаусы и бантики казались очень неуместными.  
– К нему пустят?  
– Пеппер пустили. Но ее сложно куда-то не пустить, – усмехнулся Стив. — Иди.  
– Спасибо. За все.  
– Брось, Бак. Я знаю, как это... – он мотнул головой. – Иди.  
Увидев его, Пеппер улыбнулась и поднялась со стула.  
– Мне нужно срочно подготовить пресс-релиз о том, что великий и ужасный Энтони Эдвард Старк жив. Проследи, чтобы он не удрал из больницы в ближайшие пару часов. Можешь?  
– Конечно, мэм.  
– Вы так говорите, будто меня здесь нет, – вяло запротестовал Тони, весь обернутый трубками и датчиками.  
– Ты накачан под завязку, так что лежи и отдыхай. И никаких телефонов, планшетов, звонков, писем прессе и прочего. За этим тоже проследи, ладно?  
– Да, мэм, – улыбнулся Баки и устроился на стуле, когда Пеппер ушла. – Тебе нужно что-нибудь?  
– Американский чизбургер? – неуверенно предположил Тони и ухмыльнулся.  
– Завтра.  
– Ладно.  
– Так легко согласился?  
Тони попытался сесть повыше, поморщился.  
– С тобой спорить – себе дороже.  
– Мы разве хоть раз спорили? – Баки поправил ему подушку, сел обратно.  
– Я о том же.  
Затуманенный лекарствами взгляд Тони все равно был удивительно пронзительным.  
– Ты надел бронежилет, – не удержался Баки. Все-таки крепко перетряхнуло.  
– Похоже, он спас мне жизнь.  
Тони попытался взмахнуть рукой, удивленно посмотрел на трубку капельницы.  
– Лежи, ради бога. Я не хочу связываться с твоим гендиректором, – Баки прижал его руку к кровати.  
– И это говорит бесстрашный Зимний Солдат, – невнятно пробормотал Тони, начиная отключаться.  
– Спи.  
«Я постерегу».

Башня Старка, возвышавшаяся над нью-йоркскими небоскребами, как горный пик, сияла красно-золотым. Очень в духе Рождества.  
Эмпайру до этой роскоши было далеко – Тони Старк все делал с размахом.  
Многочисленные туристы, заполонившие в праздничные дни Нью-Йорк, щелкали камерами, а Баки лавировал между желтыми такси, пытаясь побыстрее добраться домой. То есть, не домой, конечно, а в Башню, но она теперь тоже в некотором смысле была домом.  
Тони отправил его в Нью-Джерси за суперсекретными документами – туда и обратно. Параноик-банкир в Ньюарке напрочь отказался пересылать их электронкой, а только Баки на мотоцикле мог избежать адских пробок на въезде в город. Тони вслух размышлял, стоит ли отправить за папкой один из костюмов, но потом решил, что с тайной передачей документов в этом случае могут возникнуть сложности.  
В небольшую пробку Баки все-таки попал – уже у Рокфеллер-центра, куда через проезжую часть валила плотная толпа – поглазеть в канун праздника на главное рождественское дерево. Заминка, впрочем, не отозвалась глухим раздражением. Опершись о руль, он наблюдал за чужим весельем во вновь ставшем родным городе – в отведенное ему время.  
Тони нашелся неожиданно не в мастерской и даже не в кабинете, а в гостиной. Рождественская традиция у него, что ли, такая была – раз в год разваливаться на диване в гостиной и смотреть идиотские фильмы?  
– О, ты как раз вовремя! – взмахнул рукой Тони. – Только что пиццу привезли. Пепперони и что там еще.  
Учитывая, что ПЯТНИЦА вполне могла сообщить, когда Баки пересек черту города, вовремя сработал как раз Тони.  
– Да, это я удачно зашел, – ухмыльнулся он и вынул из-за пазухи толстую папку. Бросив ее Тони на колени, стянул куртку и перчатки, устроился рядом. Горячая пицца после ледяного ветра в лицо была как нельзя кстати.  
Тони занялся бумагами. Довольно хмыкнул, явно обнаружив в них что-то нужное. Плеснул в два стакана виски, только потом спросив: «Будешь?».  
– Буду.  
– Теперь Россу точно не отвертеться, – сообщил Тони, хотя Баки ни о чем не спрашивал. – Завтра сброшу это кому следует. Устрою ему такой строгий режим, что о связи с внешним миром забудет лет на двадцать. А за то время или ишак, или... ну ты понял.  
– Не знал, что ты занимаешься Россом.  
– К сожалению, всепрощение в число моих достоинств не входит, – Тони взмахнул стаканом, поморщился – с момента покушения еще и двух недель не прошло, и плечо требовало более бережного к себе отношения. Но за этим не к Тони – он ушел из больницы на следующее же утро и с тех пор вкалывал, не давая себе поблажек. – Я подозревал, что это его рук дело, еще после... тех антиглобалистов, – он покосился на Баки, усмехнулся. – Но у тебя со сбором информации пошло быстрее.  
– Не за что. А снайпер? Раскололся?  
– Как спелый орех. Но за ним тоже посредник, пустился в бега. Помнишь Линберга? Он одно из звеньев, хотя почти ничего не знает. Использовали вслепую, поманив деньгами.  
– То есть ты еще с тех пор копаешь? – вздернув бровь, он опустошил стакан.  
– Говорил же, разберусь, – самодовольства в Тони было на пятерых.  
– Ага. Из морга бы ты разобрался, если бы не я, – Баки широко улыбнулся.  
Тони нахмурился было, но быстро передумал. Отзеркалив улыбку, явно собрался съязвить – и снова передумал.  
– Да. Не исключено, – сказал с усмешкой. Отставив стакан, сгреб его за футболку и потянул на себя. – Скорее всего.  
Баки соскучился. За неполные две недели успел истосковаться по рукам и губам, по жадному и ненасытному Тони, удивительно чуткому, сложному, саркастичному и недоверчивому. Баки он нужен был весь целиком. Какой есть – такой и нужен.  
Еще мягче, еще осторожнее, чем обычно – не касаться плеча, сдерживать силу. Поцеловать в губы, провести языком по кромке зубов, вдохнуть слабый запах виски.  
Баки поцеловал его в шею, провел кончиками пальцев по коже – и Тони вдруг запрокинул голову, подставляя под губы кадык. Не попытался перехватить контроль, накрыть собой. Напротив – зажмурился, прильнул к ладони щекой. Баки замер, не решаясь сделать следующий шаг.  
Тони приоткрыл глаза, усмехнулся краешком губ.  
– Не тормози, – и положив ладонь на затылок, притянул ближе. Поцеловал неторопливо, вдумчиво, тягуче. Так, что потяжелело в паху, согрело острым возбуждением, выжгло из тела остатки нью-йоркской стылости.  
Оторвавшись от его губ, Баки спустился ниже, поцеловал тонкую кожу над ключицей, не сдержался – прикусил. Тони сдавленно застонал и вскинул бедра, требуя внимания ниже. Баки усмехнулся, толкнул, укладывая на спину. Избавился от лишней одежды.  
Тони был непривычно мягким, податливым. Отзывался на каждое прикосновение, отдавая инициативу в его руки. Было немного страшно передавить, спугнуть, испортить.  
Баки осторожно прощупывал границы дозволенного. Огладил член по всей длине, прошелся языком от яичек до головки и взял глубоко. Тони пробила крупная дрожь, он застонал уже не сдерживаясь. Запустил пальцы в волосы, но, вопреки обыкновению, не стал диктовать темп. Подняв глаза, Баки поймал его открытый, теплый, мутный от возбуждения взгляд.  
Почувствовав, что тот уже на грани, на пробу скользнул ладонью между бедер. Тони подался вверх, одобрительно замычал. Притянул его к себе, на себя, забросил ногу на бедро и толкнулся навстречу.  
До боли под ребрами хотелось сделать все правильно, взять как можно больше и вернуть подаренное.  
Тони был горячим и тесным. Усмехнулся криво: давно, мол, никого не было. Но не замер, не отстранился, не оттолкнул. Напротив – подался вперед, насадился до конца, низко застонал.  
Баки провел бионической ладонью по его предплечьям, переплел пальцы, а затем зафиксировал руки. Он всматривался в лицо, отслеживая малейшие признаки сомнений – и не находил. Тони был открытым как никогда, и от этого перегорали последние предохранители. Баки входил короткими жесткими толчками, ловил ответные движения и тонул в шалых глазах. Тони сорвался первым, даже не притронувшись к себе, и сжал так сильно, что хватило пары толчков догнать.  
Баки распластался на нем, и Тони сдавленно хмыкнул.  
– Слезай.  
– Не хочу, – пробурчал Баки ему в плечо. – Так мне тепло.  
– А в нормальной постели еще и мягко.  
– Уговорил.  
Насладиться моментом свободы и неопределенности ведь можно и так – не шагая в пропасть.  
Если у тебя все время мира. 


End file.
